


Testing linked footnotes (dummy)

by GwennhaduBug



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwennhaduBug/pseuds/GwennhaduBug
Summary: Atelier: Workshop or officeMDR: mort de rire; dying of laughter3Bijouterie: Jewelry Store.





	Testing linked footnotes (dummy)

This is a story that uses the word atelier.[[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)] In this story we laugh a lot so we say MDR. And we visit a bijouterie [3]

**Author's Note:**

> Atelier: Workshop or office
> 
> MDR: mort de rire; dying of laughter
> 
> 3Bijouterie: Jewelry Store.


End file.
